


Wedding Arrangements

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Series: Happy Ever After [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to need one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Arrangements

‘White?’ asks Frodo.

‘It’s traditional,’ Marigold replies dismissively, checking another item off her list. ‘And you’ll look even more beautif—’ she stops short under the jealous frown her brother directs at her, ‘—you’ll look very well in it,’ she amends.

‘ _All_ white?’ Frodo is having trouble with the concept of white breeches. ‘It’s a fib, anyway,’ he objects.

‘And whose fault is that?’ Which, she realises, is something she really doesn’t want to talk about. Ever.

Logically, Sam _must_ have… But…

‘Yes, well, we can’t all be virgins,’ she says airily, ‘and at least you’re not showing yet.’

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)

  



End file.
